Humming
by Uumak
Summary: One-shot. "What if I said I can't be okay if I'm by myself?" "Then I'd stay, duck-butt-bastard." SASUNARU


**Copyright:**Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.

**Rating:**T for foul language on Naruto's part.

**Notes:** About 1.5k, one-shot. Everything in italics such as _Dattebayo!_ are Naruto's thoughts. Everything. _Everything, __believe __it!_

* * *

><p>Naruto looked down at his lap and squeezed his bandaged hands tightly into fists.<p>

_If that bastard—_

_If he had—_

He took a tentative peek to the left of him and saw a long pale arm lying still on the bed next to him. The curtain had been drawn halfway, not allowing Naruto a peek of his rival's face. He unclenched his fists. And then laid his head back down into the pillows of his hospital bed.

_That bastard—That…that fucking…_

He put his fists hard against his eyes, spots bursting into his vision.

Again. _Again!_ It had happened again. Just like that damn Mist accident. When Sasuke—_that__bastard__—_had sacrificed himself and nearly killed himself over protecting Naruto. He was a Shinobi! A Shinobi of the Leaf, no less.

_I should be able to protect my precious people—_

_But I still can't! I'm still the same kid that was sitting outside of school on that fucking swing._

Naruto gritted his teeth hard and held back an angry sob.

_Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit…!_

What was the point of his Hitai-ate? The forehead protector was a symbol of their village, of their bonds, of their—of their…

_Of my comrades! Of my precious people!_

Naruto turned painfully onto his side, his fists still squeezed hard against his eyes. So close, _so__close!_ Sasuke would have died. Sasuke would have nearly died _again!_ The blonde's throat became tight.

_Fucking Sasuke, fucking… fucking bastard…_

_T-trying to look so damn cool… b-bastard…_

Naruto squeezed his eyes and buried his head into his pillow.

On the other side of the room, trained black eyes stared at the ceiling. They flickered to the curtains and then closed, a hum escaping his lips.

* * *

><p>Sakura smiled at the two boys.<p>

_She looks like she's going to cry._

Naruto gave a bright grin, attempting to cheer up the rosette. She gave a relieved smile at the blonde and then timidly looked up to the Uchiha.

"How are you doing, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke didn't say anything. Instead he adjusted the crutches under his arms and gave a short nod. Naruto's gaze suddenly became concentrated on a rock that was at the feet of the kunoichi. Sakura, sensing the sudden tense atmosphere, turned and waved to Kakashi.

The Jounin lazily strolled up to them, orange book in hand. Stepping next to Sakura, he glanced up and let his grey eye gaze back and forth between the orange and blue-clad boys. The tense atmosphere grew heavier. With a snap, Kakashi closed the book. Naruto looked up and saw their teacher slipping his book into his weapons pouch. The grey-haired crossed his arms and let his weight rest on his left leg.

"Sasuke. Naruto."

Naruto looked up at Kakashi, but Sasuke stared past Kakashi and Sakura, looking straight into the street.

"Sasuke."

Black eyes looked back at a single grey eye that crinkled in response. Naruto frowned.

"Sasuke. Naruto. Since you two seem to be still a little tense from your recoveries at the hospital, you two will get to go home."

Kakashi turned and nodded to Sakura," Sakura, will you please come with me to report to the Hokage the mission results?"

Sakura looked lost, her mouth open and her eyes wide. She quickly glanced at the two boys who were starting to slowly walk towards them and the exit.

"A-ah, yes. Of course…"

Kakashi looked between the two and nodded, putting his hand up in a salute. In a puff of smoke, he disappeared with the only female Shinobi in Team 7, leaving the two boys by themselves.

Naruto huffed quietly but didn't move. He looked to the right and saw that Sasuke was attempting to put his bag on without dropping his crutches. It looked hard, considering how Sasuke's left leg had stitches going up from his knee to the side of his hip, making bending or moving painful. Blue eyes softened and he took a step forward.

"…Bastard."

Sasuke looked up with a bored face and watched as Naruto's bandaged hands took hold of his bag.

"… I'll go with you."

"…Hn."

Naruto stayed three steps behind Sasuke, the Uchiha slowly crutching himself forward towards the Uchiha complex. For some reason, the blonde felt like Sasuke was ahead of him at least by ten steps.

_Fucking bastard…_

Naruto kept his blue-eyed gaze on the ground, occasionally kicking a pebble. Suddenly, Naruto gently bumped into a blue back. He looked up and scooted back, Sasuke's hair tickling the tip of Naruto's nose.

"Dead-last."

Naruto glared at the back of Sasuke's _fucking__duck-butt__hair_.

"Why'd you stop in the middle of the road, bastard?"

Said 'bastard' turned around and gave a blank stare at the blonde. Naruto heated up and looked away angrily, grumbling to himself about _dumb-ass__jerks_.

"Dead-last."

Naruto stamped his foot. "The hell do you want?"

Sasuke remained silent, his lips drawn into a tight line. He turned back around and slowly hobbled forward. Behind him, Naruto stared open-mouthed at the Uchiha.

_What the hell is that guy's issue? Goin' around and insulting me!_

Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets and jutted his chin cockily.

_Whatever. He's probably piss-y from all those nurses who were tryna cop a feel back at the hospital._

Naruto knew how much Sasuke hated being in the hospital. Hell, he himself hated being there. The white-walls, the chemical-smell, the fake people who come in to greet you as if they were your closest friends… Naruto didn't like hospitals.

He rolled his neck around, his bones popping in place with a satisfying crack. Raising his arms over his head, Naruto hummed lightly to himself. He was humming a song he had heard someone hum back at the hospital. He didn't know who had hummed it, but he had heard it several times at night when he was having trouble sleeping. He didn't have anyone hum to him at night before, so this was the closest thing to comfort he had.

He stopped in his tracks and silenced himself as he saw Sasuke and him about to cross into the Uchiha complex. The place was quiet, as usual, and there was a heavy atmosphere looming over the household.

Sasuke, sensing something, turned around and gave the blonde another emotionless look. Naruto glared and was tempted to slap his butt in the raven's face.

"Hurry it up, slow-poke. I don't have all day."

Naruto scoffed and mimicked in a girlish tone," _I__don__'__t__have__all__daaay!_ Yeesh, Sasuke. It's not like you need to do a manicure or something."

Black eyes rolled at the childish comment but waited for Naruto to quickly catch up to him. They slowly walked together towards Sasuke's house.

Naruto knew which house it was, out of all the uniform white wall-ed, black-roof-tiled buildings. It was the smallest one, two-stories up, near the other side of the complex, and besides a large tree. He had been at the Uchiha's house countless times. They had a couple of sleepovers due to Kakashi's 'teamwork' sessions. There was once a time when Naruto had gone to Sasuke's place just for the hell of it. And, surprisingly enough for the blonde, Sasuke had let him in without any questions.

That day…

_That day I was being bullied and getting mocked by some grown-ups at the market… Dunno why I went to this bastard's house, but I did…_

Naruto put a hand over his heart and squeezed the fabric between his fingers.

_The guy even helped me stitch my forehead from the wound I got that day too._

Naruto glanced at the blue-shirt back.

…_Bastard._

* * *

><p>The blonde carefully dropped Sasuke's bag onto his bed and watched as the Uchiha hobbled in.<p>

"Oy."

Sasuke looked up blankly.

Naruto nodded at him. "You gunna be okay by yourself?"

The taller didn't answer but finally reached the bed where he sat down and gently lifted his wounded leg up onto the bed.

Naruto repeated again, but a little louder. "You gunna be okay by yourself or what?"

Dark eyes flickered up and stared into blue eyes. Naruto fidgeted under the sudden stare.

"W-what? Answer me you freaking bast…!"

With one swift move, Naruto felt himself tumble into the bed. His vision suddenly became dark as he realized that the black blankets on Sasuke's bed were pulled over him now. Then he realized that he wasn't the only one under _Sasuke__'__s__nice__smelling__blankets_. Sasuke's deeper voice rumbled between him and Naruto.

"And if I said no?"

"W-what?"

Naruto could practically feel the _bastard_ smirk.

"What if I said I can't be okay if I'm by myself?"

Naruto gulped and tried to push his face into _Sasuke__'__s__nice__smelling__bed_. He felt something shift and he felt something rest on top of his head.

Naruto grumbled," T-then…"

"Hn?"

"Then I'd stay, duck-butt-bastard."

Trained black eyes stared at the black blankets. They flickered down at the messy, yellow hair and then closed with a content hum.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So… I tried to attempt to make Naruto and Sasuke not _too_ OOC, but I dunno… They seem more angsty and fluffy at some points than they usually are. Dunno 'bout you, but I don't know how to keep a character in character, wahah!

Anyway, thank you for reading! Please review below!


End file.
